Disasteress Rage Always
by Crazy Female LEPrecon
Summary: Artemis and Holly Fowl were sure that their lives was perfect; they had a son and a loving family. Then, Artemis and Butler are whisked off into the future to fight for the human race against the People at their deadliest state. Artemis has a plan that could save them all, but its consequences to his family could be devastating to Holly. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage
1. 1 Time Travel

Artemis was up late working on a presentation for a project to rid the world of pollution. The eighteen year old genius was going to meet with businessmen from around the world to propose the idea. Butler was his only companion. Artemis had left Holly, his wife, and Artymis, his not yet one year old son back home with Redwood to protect them.

Then Butler entered, "Artemis, it's time to get to bed; you'll need your strength in the morning. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, it is." Artemis stood up and stretched. "Thank you, Butler. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"You're welcome, sir, and good night."

Artemis went to sleep excited to give good news to Holly when he returned. The next morning was a difficult one. More than seventy-five percent of the people were pleased that Artemis was getting rid of pollution; however, he also wanted to keep pollution from being made in the first place. That meant that Artemis would have a hand in many of the businesses, and this angered many companies, especially mafia and Communist ruled countries.

Tempers were running high, and many bodyguards were glaring daggers at each other. Butler, ever the professional, simply raised his eyebrows at anyone who glared at him or Artemis and refused to participate in any staring contests. He gave a professional nod, however, to any of his relatives. They wouldn't attack, they knew that he was the best of the best.

When the day was through, more than half of the companies had signed contracts to allow Artemis to stop the pollution their countries caused. Artemis would have to deal with the rest the following day. This, however, was not to happen as, once again, events would be set into motion that would change the world.

That night, just as Artemis was preparing for bed, a bright light filled the room. A trapezoid of light opened in front of Artemis, and four older teenagers stepped out, three boys and one girl. One of the boys bore a striking resemblance to the Fowls. Artemis' eyes widened, time travelers.

"Salutations, my friends, I am Artemis Fowl the second. How may I help you?"

"Greetings, I'm Sebastian Fowl," replied the boy who looked like a Fowl. "We are from the year 2153. I'm your great-great-great-great nephew of your brother, Myles. The humans are at war with an unknown force and we are losing."

"We need your help," blurted out the girl. "Please come help us."

Artemis looked at them and slowly nodded. This would please Holly even more; he could save the world from pollution and save his future family in only a few hours what with time travel.

"Alright, I will change, get my bodyguard and some equipment, and then we will go."

"Oh, thank you," the girl burst out. Then she blushed. "Um, hi, I'm Ambrose Reed. Wow, I'm talking to one of the smartest men in the world."

The door flew open, and Butler burst in, gun ready. All four teenagers screamed. Butler looked over them and their strange clothes.

"Ah, Butler," exclaimed Artemis. "As you can see, we have guests."

Butler grunted. "Time travelers; what do they want?"

Artemis smiled. "They want us to save the future world from an unknown force that is destroying them."

Butler groaned. "Imagine that. I'll get my equipment and pack our suitcases." Muttering, he left the room.

"I'll be glad to help you," Artemis told them. "Once Butler returns, we can leave. Don't worry, I'm quite accustomed to saving the world. I must admit, I'm quite excited to see the technology that you have."

Just then, Butler returned. He had two suitcases and probably had a lot of weapons on him as well. "Alright sir, I'm ready to go."

Artemis beamed. "Good, what do we have to do," he asked Sebastian.

"I'll just use my chronometer," here Sebastian held up a device similar to a watch, "to tell my father that we're ready to go. He'll create another portal, and we'll go through. It's as simple as that."

"Good," said Butler. "But if they mess this up, I'll have their skins."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He typed something into the chronometer and suddenly the trapezoid opened again in front of them. Butler stepped through as soon as Sebastian went in, holding onto Artemis' arm as he went, determined to not lose his principal. They stepped out, surprise surprise, in Fowl Manor, in Artemis' study to be precise.

Artemis smiled around. "It's good to know that the Fowls still live here, even after another one hundred and forty years."

"Artemis Fowl," gasped a man, running to him. "Thank goodness that you're here. Yes, the Fowls still live in the manor. It is our ancestral home and always will be."

"Good," replied Artemis. "Now, before my bodyguard and I attempt to assist you, we must become associated with your technology. Butler will be shown all of your weapons and modes of transportation; I will be shown everything."

"Alright, of course." Techies immediately headed over.

Butler smiled. "Either pale is back in fashion, or geeks haven't changed over the past century and a half."

It was true, about ninety percent of the people running around with equipment were wiry and pale, although not all. Artemis smiled, delighted, and immersed himself in the technology. He was delighted to see that the anti-pollution devices were greatly based off of his own. He was pleased to see that the technology was more advanced than the fairies' technology had been.

Their vehicles were still the car, but they were much more advanced and were a lot cleaner. Everything was now voice activated and much more reliable. The TV screens were now plasma, just like how Foaly's had been. All-in-all, the humans had made a lot of progress.

The guns, though, were the most different. While the fairies had developed guns that merely knocked people unconscious for extended periods of time, these guns were weapons of mass destruction. Still, Butler would like them, and they were necessary in war. It made Artemis wonder where Holly was; it wasn't like her to miss out on all the action, and she had to still be alive. He shrugged it off and went to see Jonathon Fowl, Sebastian's father.

"I have finished examining your technology. Now I'd like to know more about your enemies."

"We don't know much about them ourselves," confessed the man. "We can't see them; every time they enter a place our video cameras short out and stop working entirely.

Artemis frowned; that sounded an awful lot like the fairies, except for the being enemies to humans part.

"They attack our armies with a sort of missile that has no equal. It sends out blue and orange bursts that destroy everything but stone and living plants. They took out our largest military base holding two thousand soldiers with only four of these. They attack our navies, police forces, and smaller groups of military personnel personally. We believe that they send in a few people who knock out every person there, and when they wake up they are like babies, they don't remember a thing about themselves."

"That's horrible," replied Artemis.

"According to my great-great-great grandfather's diary, you might know something about these creatures, or at least know how to stop them."

Artemis' frown deepened. He had no clue of what they could be. The only creatures even close to that technology was the fairies, and they would never attack the humans. Way to go Myles.

"I apologize, Jonathon. I am unsure of these creatures and their motives. Given time, however, I am sure that I can find out."

'Perhaps it is an alien species,' Artemis thought to himself. He decided to send Butler to stake out outside one of the military bases that had not yet been attacked. He knew that if anyone could survive one of these attacks, it would be Butler. He would stay hidden in a camouflage foil-lined blind almost exactly like the one they had used to capture Holly. Butler would stay out of the blast range, but he would be able to see what happened with binoculars and special video cameras.

It was a few weeks later before Butler experienced any action. One moment the place was still except for a few soldiers doing some rounds, the next moment the air was filled with the crackling of highly advanced weapons, the crunching of bones, and the screams as bullets found their mark.

Butler frowned, at first he couldn't see any attackers,. Then dozens of figures popped into view. Most of them were fighting with guns and knocking out their opponents, but one was throwing itself into its enemies using martial fighting It was really quite pathetic. Butler could already see several ways to take him down.

Butler suddenly swore as he scanned the creatures over again. He grabbed his phone and dialed Artemis' number. Over fifty miles away, Artemis picked up his phone.

"Hello Butler, any news." He was right down to business as always.

"Artemis," came Butler's strained voice from the other end. "They're attacking right now, and you'll never believe it. The mysterious, deadly creatures are fairies."

_Yay, the first chapter is up. Happy Saint Patrick's Day, everyone! I really hope that you enjoy this story. The next chapter will be in Artemis' POV, but I plan that the one after that will be in Holly's. I will try to update soon,_

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	2. 2 The Truth, or, Most of It

_I don't own anything._

"I knew it," cried Artemis.

Butler frowned, "What? How did you know?"

"Everything but the motive fits." Artemis frowned. "Hmm, the motive still doesn't fit; however, that is unimportant. Now, we can address the problem directly. Butler, you return, I will explain to Jonathan exactly what we are facing."

"Yes sir," replied Butler. Just when he felt that he finally started understanding the limit of his master's intelligence, he was once again astounded.

Meanwhile, Artemis turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, Myles was right in saying that I do know what these creatures are; however, I did not realize it. It is unusual. No, it is absurd for these creatures to act so violently; in fact, one hundred and forty years ago they were the most peaceful creatures on the planet. I was even friendly with them," he did not feel inclined to tell them of his marriage to Holly and of his son just yet.

"They are, don't laugh, fairies. Yes, fairies. There are eight families of fairies: goblins, gnomes, dwarves, pixies, centaurs, sprites, demons, and, my personal favorite, elves. At first I extorted them, but then, over time, I befriended hem. I learned their language and even lived in their metropolis for several months. They have magic which is why we can't see them and why they can erase your men's' memories. They also have more technology than we do and have probably advanced faster than us since then. Now, they also live a long time, sometimes for a few thousand years. I know that a few of these fairies have sworn not to hurt people and probably won't like what is happening."

Here he pulled out his communicator. "With this I can contact one of them. I'm sure that he'll help us."

Jonathan, Sebastian, Ambrose, and all the others stared at Artemis, slowly absorbing all that he'd said.

"Wow," murmured Jonathan. "Alright, but wouldn't this fairy be reluctant to betray his people?"

Artemis smiled. "I don't think so. He focuses more on helping everyone than just any certain group of people, and he likes humans while most of the fairies hate us."

Artemis dialed, praying that No1 had kept his old phone number. Thankfully he had, and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, No1, demon warlock, speaking; how may I help you?"

"No1, it's me, Artemis Fowl the second."

No1 gasped. "Artemis, I knew that humans took you by time travel, but everyone thought that they would have killed you."

"No, they are my relatives, No1. They are only asking for my help, and immediately thought that you wouldn't like the humans and fairies fighting."

"Of course I don't. Hang on, I'll be there in a few hours; I'll just tell my girlfriend that I'm going out for a while."

Artemis blinked as No1 hung up. No1 had a girlfriend? Well, so much had changed.

"No1, an i – a demon warlock, is coming. Demons are usually quite vicious towards humans and have tried to eat us, but as a warlock, a demon with magic, No1 has sworn to help everybody and to not hurt anyone. He doesn't like violence and will be coming shortly."

Indeed, a few hours later, Ferdinand's slightly older counterpart arrived just shortly after Butler did. He entered smiling and beaming, and then dropped his façade to hug Artemis.

The humans gasped in shock to see No1. They had expected fairies to look little more like humans.

"Hello everyone, I'm No1, the greatest warlock in this universe. I'm sorry about all the things the fairies are doing. Oh, Artemis, it has been too long. Everyone thought that you were dead. Ooh, tell me your plan, or at least the part that I'm allowed to know."

Butler smiled. "Don't worry, if the plan involves you, you'll have to know everything. You are the only one who can do the magic, Mr. Demon Warlock, although you'll always be an imp to me."

"And to me," Exclaimed Artemis, butting back into the conversation. "I believe that the more fairies that we have to back us up, the better."

No1 frowned. "That won't be easy, almost all the fairies are obsessed with the idea of retaking over the earth, and those who don't want it will have trouble getting up here. The LEP is patrolling everywhere."

"That wasn't my plan." Artemis was giving his trademark, slightly evil, smirk. Okay, a lot evil smirk. "We'll be getting our own fairies to help us fight. With your help, we can bring our friends from the past to come help us."

No1 gawked at Artemis. "That's amazing. The People would never expect it."

"Exactly," Artemis was flushed at the thought of another adventure.

"I must admit," No1 bashfully exclaimed, "I sort of forgot how intelligent you are."

"We'll want Foaly, Juliet, Qwan, Qweffor, Minerva; we can't forget Mulch; Caballine and Doodah should be useful too, and Redwood, and Holly of course."

"Alright, Artemis, I'll get started right away."

He crouched into his position of power and began chanting. Artemis and Butler did a double take. No1's voice of power was a lot deeper than it used to be and a little more gravelly too. Them something occurred to Artemis.

"No1, don't get Holly and Redwood, they have to take care of little Artymis."No1 frowned and he faltered slightly; however, he nodded and kept at it.

Neither of them could have predicted the severe consequences that their decision would have for Holly's future and that of her child.

_The next chapter will, finally, be in Holly's POV. You'll find out what happened to her then.I'm sorry for not updating earlier; dialogue is so hard to write; as is writing in Arty's POV. _

_I'm surprised at how many people were arguing through reviews. I am sorry for not putting that I was Catholic. I was so worried about the disclaimer that I completely forgot to put it; please forgive me. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. 'My fault, my fault, my most grievous fault.' Anyway, I don't plan on putting anything Catholic related, but if you have a problem with a Catholic author, please just stop reading instead of flaming at me. _


	3. 3 Devastaion

It had been two weeks since Artemis and Butler had disappeared, and Holly was miserable. The warlocks and LEP had searched Artemis' rooms and told the Fowls that there was magical residue from a time tunnel there; however, it was tainted with technology. The humans in the future had pulled Artemis and Butler to their time, probably to kill them. Humans were cruel creatures that would take away everything that she held dear in a heartbeat.

Holly cradled Artemis Fowl the third to her. There was no need to call him Artymis anymore, but Holly couldn't bear to get rid of the nickname. Redwood hugged holly, lightly wrapping her wings around her while Bio held her mother's hand.

"Don't worry, Holly, maybe he'll come back," Redwood murmured.

"Yeah," agreed Bio, "this is Artemis we're talking about."

Holly didn't even smile at their enthusiasm, not anymore. All of a sudden, a large purple trapezoid opened up in front of them. Holly gasped and held onto Artymis as it sucked her, Artymis, and Redwood in.

They were travelling through the 'intestines', and Holly was trying to focus on her own and Artymis' minds when a hole opened in the side and she flew into it. She caught a glimpse of Redwood falling through as well and made a quick prayer that she wasn't about to encounter quantum zombies when she was violently dumped into Artemis' study where she had been with Bio and Redwood not a few moments before. But now it looked different, sort of dusty and grayish.

Redwood had landed next to Holly, who was trying to soothe her squalling baby. The door swung open and an elderly woman peered in.

"Holly," she cried.

Holly gasped, "Angeline?"

"What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been ninety years; the fairies told me that you were sucked into the future after Artemis with the others."

"What others; I didn't see anyone else."

"Well, there were you and Redwood; then Qwan and Qweffor went too; so did Foaly and his wife, Mulch, Minerva, Juliet, and Doodah."

"We don't know," replied Redwood. "We were with Bio when we left, but she wasn't brought with us. Apparently she didn't have enough of an association with Artemis to be worthy of killing. Or perhaps the records don't say that she is Holly's child. How did you survive this long, anyway; you're just a human?"

"All the magic that Holly and No1 cast on me, not to mention the exposure that I had to all of you, considerably lengthened my lifespan."

Her face fell, "I was hoping to see Artemis again before I died. At least I get to see my grandson."

She picked up the baby and cradled him. "I forgot how small he is, all my other grandbaby's were so much larger."

Holly smiled, "How many grandchildren do you have now?"

"Oh, why don't I tell you over some coffee? Oh, I've missed you so much."

Angeline gave Holly a hug and then led them down the stairs. They entered into the kitchen, and Angeline started the coffeepot. The door swung shut behind them, and a dozen fairies in LEP uniforms materialized in the room. The startled women raised their hands.

"Captain Short, I should have suspected that it'd be you," growled Commander Trouble Kelp.

"It's neither Captain nor Short, Trouble. You kicked me out of the force and it's Holly Fowl, now, or have you gone senile in the past ninety years? How did you know that we were here? I've only know that I was here for about ten minutes."

"Our warlocks told us that the magic unraveled, and because of that it was going to drop some passengers here at this time. Whoever called you to the future either purposefully or accidentally dropped you in the process. Now why don't you come down to Haven where we can properly take care of you and bring you up to speed."

Holly groaned. "Alright, just let me have my coffee first."

As she had her coffee, Holly slumped slightly as depression hit. If Artemis hadn't come back in the past ninety years, then there was no chance of him coming back at all. Artemis had failed her; he was dead. The marriage that should have happily lasted a century lasted less than three short years. Her face crumpled as she pushed her coffee cup away.

"Never mind," she muttered, "I'm done."

She took Artymis back from Angeline and allowed Trouble to lead her to the awaiting shuttle. Holly sat down and buckled up, holding onto Artymis.

Redwood glared at the pilot, "You'd better fly slow and smooth, kid; there's a bay on board and I don't see any baby seats. If he gets injured at all or even cries because of your driving, I will personally ensure that you regret the decision to join the LEP rather than starting a floral boutique."

The driver anxiously nodded. Holly laid her head back, feeling tears threaten to overflow. Oh, who cared anymore, Artemis was gone forever. She was too tired and drained, though, to cry; so she just cradled her baby until they arrived.

"We're going to take you down to the police station until we're sure what to do," Trouble told her.

Holly nodded. She peered around as they went. Haven looked so different. It was cleaner and brighter, and most of the lanes of traffic were running smoothly, much to her shock. The fashions had changed and everyone seemed to be in a bit more of a hurry. It was funny, the more time people created for themselves by making better technology, the less time they seemed to have.

Some things hadn't changed, though, and were comfortingly and unfailingly still the same. She saw the area where Doodah almost ran her over with the multi-mixer, and smiled slightly to see the nice, straight blocks of pavement being cut across by a strip of runaway pavement that ended abruptly a few feet from a wall. She could also see Spud's Spud Emporium which looked as disgusting, greasy, and crowded as ever.

She followed Trouble into the police station, glad to at least be back in the city where she'd spent the majority of her teenage life and adulthood rather than in the clutch of the bloodthirsty humans.

Redwood didn't seem to agree with her; she was baring her teeth at everyone and had her wings hunched, ready to take to the skies at a moment's notice.

Trouble gestured at some officers. "Take Redwood to get some food, I would like to talk to Holly alone."

Holly followed him to his office and sat down across from him.

"Holly, you were once one of your best officers, so I'd like to inform you that we're planning on retaking over the earth, starting in a decade or so. The happenings of ninety years ago fueled our understanding of the depth of the humans' cruelty. They took two of their own race, defenseless humans, to the future to slaughter or perhaps torture them, probably just because they were friends of the People.

"Then, for good measure, they nabbed all of Artemis' friends as well."

Holly shook her head, "I don't want to help you fight, Trouble, not after all that I've been through."

He gave her an understanding smile. "I realize that, Holly, I just wanted to tell you our future plans. For safety, we're going to send you back to Argon's. You can come out occasionally, if you wish, to visit your remaining friends. Your son can stay with you, and Redwood could perhaps stay with Bio, who still hasn't aged a day."

Holly nodded, "That's fine, thank you for understanding."

He called for some guards who escorted Holly to Argon's clinic. Argon smiled upon seeing her.

"Hello again, Holly, I had a feeling that I'd see you again. And this must be Artemis the third."

"Yes, he is, I suppose that I'll be staying in the same cell?"

"Yes, of course. I'll send down some food for Artemis, I'm sure that elven baby food will also work for half-elves. Every other day expect me in your cell, we really must start giving you shots to help counter the silver poisoning; a young mother such as yourself should really have a life expectancy of almost a thousand years, not twenty."

"You can help counter it, that's great." Holly smiled, relieved.

They soon entered into her cell, which hadn't changed one bit in ninety years. It was still small, clean, rubbery, and very, very white.

"I'll have a baby bed brought down here soon."

"Thank you, Doctor Argon, you really have been a big help."

Holly then sank onto her bed. Now it was just herself, Artymis, and her thoughts. Artymis was exhausted after such a long day, and the two of them soon drifted off. What followed was a horrible nightmare; she really should have expected it.

All that Holly could see in her dream was Artemis. He was being tortured for information. First, he was stabbed with knives, then injected with chemicals. They electrocuted him and gave him no food and little water. They whipped him and burnt him until he was nothing more than a haggard, bleeding, starved skeleton. Finally, they took turns shooting him in nonfatal places and left him to slowly bleed to death, spirit still not broken.

Holly woke up screaming his name while a red haze settled over her eyes. She would fight, and the humans would pay.

_Thank you everyone for your support. I'm only getting chapters up as fast as I can write them, so it might be a while before I update._

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	4. 4 Meetings

_Hello, everyone; I'm sorry for taking so long. This is harder to write than my other stories, and you should expect slower updates. Also, I've been so busy lately that my mother has told me to plan something fun to do. This is an AU and the characters are OOC; sorry for not putting that sooner._

As No1 completed the spell, a revolving purple trapezoid opened in front of them and Juliet, Qwan, Qweffor, Foaly, Mulch, Doodah, Caballine, and Minerva spilled out. The scientists and military personnel gaped; some jumped up, and one man fell out of his chair.

"Artemis, are you alright? What is going on?" asked Minerva, "That was the strangest thing that I've ever experienced."

Artemis didn't have time to answer as Juliet leapt forward and punched Jonathan in the face.

"Let my brother go," she yelled.

Butler grabbed her. "Juliet," he scolded. "I haven't been abducted; they asked for our help and we gave it to them willingly. You just punched Jonathan, Miles' great-great-grandson."

"Well how was I supposed to know that, you great galooper? You and Uncle Major always said to hit first and to ask questions later."

"Juliet, he looks every inch a Fowl, and we don't hit Fowls."

"We're in the future; anything could have happened since then. To me, it looked like he had abducted you."

Caballine rolled her eyes. "Juliet, dear, if he'd abducted Butler and Artemis, we wouldn't be here and Butler and Artemis would be long gone. They must have brought us here, and for a good reason."

"Thank you," said Artemis, trying to grasp control of the situation, "and yes, I do have a good reason."

After a moment of silence, Mulch groaned. "Ugh! Artemis, merely knowing that you have a good reason isn't enough; you need to explain."

"Right," said Artemis; his friends knew too well how much he hated disclosing information.

"It has been one hundred and forty years, and the fairies have decided to reclaim the earth. They have been attacking the military bases and killing the people there. We cannot let this slaughter continue, we must help them fight back."

Doodah frowned, "Then why aren't Holly, Redwood, and Bio here?"

"First, Bio is a child, and while she may be very powerful, she is still only a child. Second, Holly and Redwood are taking care of Artymis, and I'm not about to take a one year old baby into a warzone."

"Alright, alright, that makes sense, sorry," mumbled Doodah.

"According to Jonathan, the fairies shield and take out the cameras. Then, if it's not part of the military, like a police station, they mind wipe the lot of them. If it is a military base, they leave nothing behind, not even the building."

"Oh, no," groaned Foaly. "That was just an idea."

Everyone turned to look at him accusingly. "What was just an idea," demanded Butler.

Foaly looked ashamed. "It was an upgrade for the biobomb. After Opal locked the two of you in the Eleven Wonders theme park, I thought up an idea. After you r little adventure in the Crater, I built a model just to see if I could for whenever it might be necessary. I called it a cleansing bomb. It has the usual blue rinse which, as most of you know, kills everything with a heartbeat that is within its range. That is not all; it is followed by an orange rinse. This decomposes all man-made objects. All that would be left would be stones, dirt and plants. I thought that if we just blue rinsed Eleven Wonders, trolls would just come back. And I couldn't bear to think of the Scientists' compound still standing even if they were all gone. I never thought that such a weapon would be used by the People, especially on the humans."

"But how could they get onto your computer," asked Butler, "it's nearly impossible to hack your computers."

"I know," said Foaly, angrily. "The only people to have hacked my computers are Opal, Mane, and Artemis."

Everyone looked at No1, who shook his head.

"It's not possible; Artemis is here, both Opals are in a cell that can only be opened with my magic, and Mane is a computer geek, but he doesn't believe in killing and is looking for the 'last' of the Unicorns. I'm sorry, but since I don't believe in the war, I'm not told very much. I'm not even allowed into Police Plaza anymore."

"If we can find out who the chief strategist is and take him out," mused Artemis, "then we will have a larger advantage."

"I wonder who it could be," sighed Butler, contemplating their new arch-enemy.

_I'm sorry that it was so short, and I apologize for taking so long. The next chapter will hopefully be sooner and longer. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


	5. 5 Haven

_Hello everyone, and sorry for the delays, my life's been very busy lately. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Disasteress Rage._

Far away in Haven, Redwood headed to the Ops Booth. She had improved her shapeshifting ability through several different experiments proved by LEP warlocks, and she could now shift into another person, with certain limitations, for up to twelve minutes and thirty-three seconds. Now she appeared to all the world to be none other than Commander Trouble Kelp. She stalked over and observed the tactician working at the computer.

He looked up at her, smiling. "Hello, Redwood."

She groaned, fading back to herself. "You get me every time. How do you do it, Artymis?"

He smirked, "That is my secret, Redwood. You'll just have to try harder to convince me."

He resumed typing for a few minutes before speaking again in a softer tone. "I've been working very hard today, and I've nearly finished with a major project; in fact, I should finish it today. Do you think that the Commander will allow me to visit Mother today?"

"I hope so," Redwood replied, pitying her young charge. "She was quite exhausted after that last attack. She was so enraged that she attacked some of the officers and didn't calm down for almost a day. It seems like the longer it's been, the worse she gets. She can't let go of Artemis, and she never will."

"I just wish that there was something that I could do to help," Artymis muttered. "If only she'd get better instead of worse."

"There now, no more of that," Redwood told him. "You finish up, and I'll go ask Trouble if you can take the rest of the day off to see Holly."

The young man gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Redwood."

"Anytime, sir."

**The Depths of Despair: room 24d**

Holly currently sat in her cell. She no longer stayed in the Argon clinic; instead, she stayed in a special, separate cell in Police Plaza. Holly's previous outburst had resulted in a devastating headache and the painful memories that accompanied it.

Sometimes Holly wondered if it would have been better if she'd died that day. It wouldn't have helped, though. Bio would still have been captured by Flaming Sea; Artemis, Butler, and Lily would have gone after her; Artemis would still have been captured and killed by the humans, and she would not be able to avenge his death, and that would be selfish. Holly still remembered her talk with Trouble before their latest attack on the humans.

_*Flashback*_

_Holly was curled up in her usual position in her room. She was in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees, and her arms protectively placed on the back of her head. _

_Holly's door opened with a hiss, but she didn't lift her head. She knew that it was Trouble Kelp by the sound of his steps. Holly's stomach rolled; she didn't want to fight anymore. Every day, the people that she killed came back to haunt her. Some would be whimpering, moaning, and crying. Others would scream with rage and attack her while she curled into her corner, crying and sobbing for them to go away. It never worked. Besides, hadn't Trouble been here only a few days ago. _

_Holly heard Trouble sigh. "Holly, how are you supposed to stay strong if you don't eat?"_

_What? Holly ate every day. She then felt Trouble's hand slide under her chin and lift it up till she was looking up at him. She blinked fiercely in the bright light. Trouble turned Holly's head to show three trays of food on the floor._

_"D'Arvit, Holly, you spaced out again. You haven't moved in three days, have you?"_

_Holly shook her head. Food was brought once a day. Holly didn't remember anyone come in, but things like that were happening more and more frequently. It actually frightened Holly._

_Trouble frowned reproachfully at Holly. "If we hadn't hooked you up to an IV, Holly, you'd be long dead."_

_"I know," Holly whispered. _

_Trouble pulled Holly to her feet. He then gave her a bowl of soup made from mushrooms, moss, and nettles._

_"Eat," Trouble ordered her, "we fight today."_

_"I don't want to fight, Trouble," Holly told him. "I can't anymore."_

_"You can't," demanded Trouble. "You can't? Holly, how could you be so selfish? We keep you alive, we give your son and his bodyguard a job even though we should exile them and give them to the humans, you owe us so much, and yet you don't help us because 'you can't'?"_

_Holly hung her head, ashamed._

_"How can you live with yourself, Holly, while you willingly allow these humans to live. There are the same humans that killed Qwan, Qweffor, Foaly, Mulch, Doodah, Minerva Paradizo, Caballine, Juliet, and Butler; the same humans that tried to kill you, Redwood, and your son; the same humans that killed Artemis. _

_We have hacked their computers, Holly. They tortured him for information, and then, when he wasn't forthcoming, they shot him once a day in nonlethal places before they electrocuted him to death, being sure to kill ever brain cell before he fully died essentially as a zombie."_

_Holly roared with rage at the humans as her vision went red. She threw her bowl with all her might and grinned manically as she heard it shatter against the wall._

_*end flashback*_

Holly was drawn as her thoughts as the door actually opened. She lifted her head, excited, upon hearing Redwood and Artymis enter.

"Artymis," she cried, climbing to her feet. She happily gave her son a one armed hug. She would have hugged with both arms, but the IV was in one of her arms and beeped if she moved her arm too much. Artymis hugged his mother back.

It upset both Artymis and Redwood as to how skinny Holly was. Artymis was only half fairy, and he was half as tall again as she was, but he could still see how unhealthy she was, and if he were to wrap his hands around her waist, they overlapped way too much.

Holly smiled as she stroked her son's cheek. "You look so much like Arty, only he was taller and smirked a lot more." She sighed, "He was so proud of that smirk; he always said that it could frighten anyone off since his blue eye was as shark and cold as ice and my hazel eye blazed like fire. He always had a good side, even when I first met him although I didn't realize it then."

Artymis sat down, pulling Holly to sit down beside him. "Mother, you have to eat more; it's unhealthy to go so long without eating."

Holly's face fell, becoming more like a blank mask. "I know, Artymis, and I try, but it's so hard to stay focused when I'm alone. Besides, I don't hear the people come in over the screaming." She sighed, "They make it hard to sleep."

Her words painfully reminded Artymis exactly how much Holly's broken body was related to her even more broken mind. Artymis didn't know how broken though, as he had no idea of all the damage that Trouble Kelp caused every week, weakening her already battered body and mind even more every time he sent her out to fight. At this rate of deterioration, Holly would be dead by the end of the war.

Artymis didn't realize that his father had gone through something similar with his mother, just at a younger age. Angeline Fowl, however, had not died. If only someone could fix Holly.

_I hope that you all enjoyed that. I've started the next chapter, so it should be up sooner, but I have no guarantees. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorited me. _

_Crazy Female LEPrecon_


End file.
